In a closed-loop vapor compression cycle, the heat transfer fluid changes state from a vapor to a liquid in the condenser, giving off heat, and changes state from a liquid to a vapor in the evaporator, absorbing heat during vaporization. A typical vapor-compression refrigeration system includes a compressor for pumping a heat transfer fluid, such as a freon, to a condenser, where heat is given off as the vapor condenses into a liquid. The liquid flows through a liquid line to a thermostatic expansion valve, where the heat transfer fluid undergoes a volumetric expansion. The heat transfer fluid exiting the thermostatic expansion valve is a low quality liquid vapor mixture. As used herein, the term "low quality liquid vapor mixture" refers to a low pressure heat transfer fluid in a liquid state with a small presence of flash gas that cools off the remaining heat transfer fluid, as the heat transfer fluid continues on in a sub-cooled state. The expanded heat transfer fluid then flows into an evaporator, where the liquid refrigerant is vaporized at a low pressure absorbing heat while it undergoes a change of state from a liquid to a vapor. The heat transfer fluid, now in the vapor state, flows through a suction line back to the compressor. Sometimes, the heat transfer fluid exits the evaporator not in a vapor state, but rather in a superheated vapor state.
In one aspect, the efficiency of the vapor-compression cycle depends upon the ability of the system to maintain the heat transfer fluid as a high pressure liquid upon exiting the condenser. The cooled, high-pressure liquid must remain in the liquid state over the long refrigerant lines extending between the condenser and the thermostatic expansion valve. The proper operation of the thermostatic expansion valve depends upon a certain volume of liquid heat transfer fluid passing through the valve. As the high-pressure liquid passes through an orifice in the thermostatic expansion valve, the fluid undergoes a pressure drop as the fluid expands through the valve. At the lower pressure, the fluid cools an additional amount as a small amount of flash gas forms and cools of the bulk of the heat transfer fluid that is in liquid form. As used herein, the term "flash gas" is used to describe the pressure drop in an expansion device, such as a thermostatic expansion valve, when some of the liquid passing through the valve is changed quickly to a gas and cools the remaining heat transfer fluid that is in liquid form to the corresponding temperature.
This low quality liquid vapor mixture passes into the initial portion of cooling coils within the evaporator. As the fluid progresses through the coils, it initially absorbs a small amount of heat while it warms and approaches the point where it becomes a high quality liquid vapor mixture. As used herein, the term "high quality liquid vapor mixture" refers to a heat transfer fluid that resides in both a liquid state and a vapor state with matched enthalpy, indicating the pressure and temperature of the heat transfer fluid are in correlation with each other. A high quality liquid vapor mixture is able to absorb heat very efficiently since it is in a change of state condition. The heat transfer fluid then absorbs heat from the ambient surroundings and begins to boil. The boiling process within the evaporator coils produces a saturated vapor within the coils that continues to absorb heat from the ambient surroundings. Once the fluid is completely boiled-off, it exits through the final stages of the cooling coil as a cold vapor. Once the fluid is completely converted to a cold vapor, it absorbs very little heat. During the final stages of the cooling coil, the heat transfer fluid enters a superheated vapor state and becomes a superheated vapor. As defined herein, the heat transfer fluid becomes a "superheated vapor" when minimal heat is added to the heat transfer fluid while in the vapor state, thus raising the temperature of the heat transfer fluid above the point at which it entered the vapor state while still maintaining a similar pressure. The superheated vapor is then returned through a suction line to the compressor, where the vapor-compression cycle continues.
For high-efficiency operation, the heat transfer fluid should change state from a liquid to a vapor in a large portion of the cooling coils within the evaporator. As the heat transfer fluid changes state from a liquid to a vapor, it absorbs a great deal of energy as the molecules change from a liquid to a gas absorbing a latent heat of vaporization. In contrast, relatively little heat is absorbed while the fluid is in the liquid state or while the fluid is in the vapor state. Thus, optimum cooling efficiency depends on precise control of the heat transfer fluid by the thermostatic expansion valve to insure that the fluid undergoes a change of state in as large of cooling coil length as possible. When the heat transfer fluid enters the evaporator in a cooled liquid state and exits the evaporator in a vapor state or a superheated vapor state, the cooling efficiency of the evaporator is lowered since a substantial portion of the evaporator contains fluid that is in a state which absorbs very little heat. For optimal cooling efficiency, a substantial portion, or an entire portion, of the evaporator should contain fluid that is in both a liquid state and a vapor state. To insure optimal cooling efficiency, the heat transfer fluid entering and exiting from the evaporator should be a high quality liquid vapor mixture.
The thermostatic expansion valve plays an important role and regulating the flow of heat transfer fluid through the closed-loop system. Before any cooling effect can be produced in the evaporator, the heat transfer fluid has to be cooled from the high-temperature liquid exiting the condenser to a range suitable of an evaporating temperature by a drop in pressure. The flow of low pressure liquid to the evaporator is metered by the thermostatic expansion valve in an attempt to maintain maximum cooling efficiency in the evaporator. Typically, once operation has stabilized, a mechanical thermostatic expansion valve regulates the flow of heat transfer fluid by monitoring the temperature of the heat transfer fluid in the suction line near the outlet of the evaporator. The heat transfer fluid upon exiting the thermostatic expansion valve is in the form of a low pressure liquid having a small amount of flash gas. The presence of flash gas provides a cooling affect upon the balance of the heat transfer fluid in its liquid state, thus creating a low quality liquid vapor mixture. A temperature sensor is attached to the suction line to measure the amount of superheating experienced by the heat transfer fluid as it exits from the evaporator. Superheat is the amount of heat added to the vapor, after the heat transfer fluid has completely boiled-off and liquid no longer remains in the suction line. Since very little heat is absorbed by the superheated vapor, the thermostatic expansion valve meters the flow of heat transfer fluid to minimize the amount of superheated vapor formed in the evaporator. Accordingly, the thermostatic expansion valve determines the amount of low-pressure liquid flowing into the evaporator by monitoring the degree of superheating of the vapor exiting from the evaporator.
In addition to the need to regulate the flow of heat transfer fluid through the closed-loop system, the optimum operating efficiency of the refrigeration system depends upon periodic defrost of the evaporator. Periodic defrosting of the evaporator is needed to remove icing that develops on the evaporator coils during operation. As ice or frost develops over the evaporator, it impedes the passage of air over the evaporator coils reducing the heat transfer efficiency. In a commercial system, such as a refrigerated display cabinet, the build up of frost can reduce the rate of air flow to such an extent that an air curtain cannot form in the display cabinet. In commercial systems, such as food chillers, and the like, it is often necessary to defrost the evaporator every few hours. Various defrosting methods exist, such as off-cycle methods, where the refrigeration cycle is stopped and the evaporator is defrosted by air at ambient temperatures. Additionally, electrical defrost off-cycle methods are used, where electrical heating elements are provided around the evaporator and electrical current is passed through the heating coils to melt the frost.
In addition to off-cycle defrost systems, refrigeration systems have been developed that rely on the relatively high temperature of the heat transfer fluid exiting the compressor to defrost the evaporator. In these techniques, the high-temperature vapor is routed directly from the compressor to the evaporator. In one technique, the flow of high temperature vapor is dumped into the suction line and the system is essentially operated in reverse. In other techniques, the high-temperature vapor is pumped into a dedicated line that leads directly from the compressor to the evaporator for the sole purpose of conveying high-temperature vapor to periodically defrost the evaporator. Additionally, other complex methods have been developed that rely on numerous devices within the refrigeration system, such as bypass valves, bypass lines, heat exchangers, and the like.
In an attempt to obtain better operating efficiency from conventional vapor-compression refrigeration systems, the refrigeration industry is developing systems of growing complexity. Sophisticated computer-controlled thermostatic expansion valves have been developed in an attempt to obtain better control of the heat transfer fluid through the evaporator. Additionally, complex valves and piping systems have been developed to more rapidly defrost the evaporator in order to maintain high heat transfer rates. While these systems have achieved varying levels of success, the system cost rises dramatically as the complexity of the system increases. Accordingly, a need exists for an efficient refrigeration system that can be installed at low cost and operated at high efficiency.